Alone to Train
by Ace Baker
Summary: Have you ever wondered that if Lucy had caught up to Natsu in chapter 417, what would happen? Well this is how I perceive it happening. Sorry for the bad summary.


**Alone **

**Hey guys! Sorry in advance. I'm making my second fanfiction while not even finishing my first. If you haven't read the latest fairy tail manga, there might be some spoilers. This is what I think might have happened if Lucy had caught up to Natsu. A nalu one shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail. If I did, all my favorite shippings would be together. **

Tears were streaming down her face as her lungs expanded to show they demanded air. Her legs were giving way underneath her, giving in. But, her heart and determination willed both her lungs and legs to pull through.

"Idiot!" She practically was screaming."What does he think he's doing?" Her legs had been rushing toward the edge of town, hoping to catch a glimpse of the messy pink hair before it disappeared for a year.

Levy, Gray, Erza and the others were confused and surprised as the young blonde sprinted by in exasperation. All of them tried to stop her. Tried unsuccessfully to ask the woman what was wrong, but she wouldn't answer, much less look them in the eye. All she did do was mumble a few words under her breath.

Levy was lucky enough to have caught a few words, "He couldn't! He wouldn't!" However, this confused the poor blue haired girl even further. Who? And couldn't do what? And if this was an emergency, why didn't Lucy, her best and most trusted friend, tell her?

Salty, wet tears continued to roll down the girl's cheek as she ran and thought about what had happened previously. It seemed so ridiculous now.

_She had been just about to sit on her wooden chair when a flitter of white paper caught the corner of her eye. Her eyes scanned the colorfully decorated desk. Searching till she saw it. A white envelope with a brand new, red seal. Curious, she reached out for the envelope. She tore of the seal and scanned the letter. _

_"Hold on," she thought skeptically. "I'd know this scratchy writing anywhere! It's Natsu's. _

_Funny though. He usually never writes to me." As she began to read her eyes widened. "Dear Lucy, Me and Happy feel we need to get stronger, so we'll be gone training for a year. Don't miss us too much, Natsu. _

She feels so stupid now, she had burst through her door without a second thought. But the way her heart ached and how it still aches drove her to searching for that dolt.

She stopped walking. She had made it to the outside of Magnolia, which was surrounded by woods. She looked around the area. To see a small speck in the distance. Her heart soared with hope.

"Idiot," she thought. "That could be any one." She looked up to see a small blue speck hover right next to the other. She then again felt hope. Her feet moved by themselves. Gliding against the forest floor, crunching small leaves as her boots touched the ground. The specks seemed to be getting bigger until she could make out their faces. She felt so overjoyed, more tears came spilling out from her eyes and rushed down, just as they had before.

She gasped and when she thought she was close enough, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "NATSUUUUU!"

The two figures, Natsu and happy, turned to see their friend rush to them then bend down as she tried to recover breath. Panting she looked up. Natsu could see her eyes were red, puffy and trails of tears on her cheeks. He bent down, looking her in the eye trying to decipher the emotion read in her eyes. "Lucy? Why are you crying "

Suddenly, Lucy's words came bursting into his sensitive ears.

"Natsu, you idiot!"

This surprised Natsu. Here Lucy was, crying and gasping for breath, and she just came to call him an idiot. "Hey! Don't call me "

Again, Lucy interrupts him but this time her words are obscured by tears streaming down her face for yet another time that day.

"You can't go! I'll be so lonely!

This caught Natsu off guard to say in the least. But a smile tugged at his lips somehow. As he stared at the girl, she collapsed, leading her to fall across Natsu's lap. Natsu sprang back, surprised by Lucy's sudden loss in strength. But what surprised him the most, was that Lucy didn't seem uncomfortable at all. In fact it seemed the opposite was true. She seemed relaxed and happy at just being there. He couldn't help but smile at her odd actions. She then turned her head to face him. She said, force filling her mouth with each word.

"You can't go training Natsu! And if have to go take me with you!"

A smirk tugged itself onto Natsu's face as he saw her stubbornly refuse his going. He then gripped her shoulders (surprising her to say in the least)

and forcing her into a sitting position. She gazed into his eyes, letting him know he had her attention.

"I know you won't like it if I leave, but I must become stronger. I must get stronger to protect you and the guild." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I know you need to become stronger, but why can't I join you?"

Natsu turned to gaze at the young girl.

"You can't come because you need to stay here, help liven' up Magnolia and Fairy Tail. I also need you to help keep everyone safe while I'm gone."

Lucy looked at Natsu in disbelief. Keep everyone safe? Erza could handle that perfectly fine on her own. But Lucy hesitated to respond. Why, you may ask? Lucy usually had a come back, but the pink haired boy had become flustered and embarrassed. A light pink tint spread across his face. He was mumbling something under his breath. Somehow it was just barely audible for Lucy to make out.

"Besides, it's where I know you'll be safe." Lucy was, to say in the least, shocked. Being the writer she was, her mind instantly went to think this was the start of a romance novel. She refused to think that. They're nakama and that's it. Besides, Natsu was always trying to keep her safe, like he did for all of his nakama.

Natsu looked up at Lucy, giving her a genuine smile. This made a smile slightly tug at Lucy's lips.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry! Besides I got happy here with me!"

Lucy had momentarily forgotten about the little blue exceed, so it surprised her when Happy jumped out.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled.

"That's not really assuring. But that's not why I was worried. Like I said I would feel lonely if you left."

Natsu smiled at Lucy. Before she knew it, he pulled her arm forward, launching her forward into an embrace. He heart was beating heavily. Her head was in the crook of his shoulder. His head a few inches to left of her's.

"Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can. Then you won't be so lonely." Natsu's words tickled her ear as he spoke, but she barely noticed. His words had comforted her. She leaned her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, tightening the embrace. They sat there for a few moments, enjoying each other's company. For they would not see each other for an entire year. They felt stuck as if separation would stop they others life. Suddenly, Happy jumped up.

"Hey!"

This shocked the pair. They jumped back and awkwardly sat there.

Natsu was the first to get back up on his feet.

"I'll be back don't worry! This year will be gone before you know it!"

Lucy got up to reply.

"I have no doubt you'll get stronger. Just... Try to stay safe."

"I will."

Suddenly, Lucy felt a burst courage. She leaned forward and landed quick but soft kiss on his cheek. Natsu's face burned a deep red. He had his hand behind his head awkwardly. "Well goodbye. I guess."

Lucy smiled at Natsu's awkwardness. She waved at him.

"Bye! I'll be sure to write you! Make sure you write back!"

As Lucy said her goodbye, Natsu turned and started walking. At the last bit of speech he raised his hand and waved back at her, showing he understood. Leaving her looking off at them as the figures grew smaller and smaller till they finally disappeared into the woods. He would come back stronger. Lucy knew that. That was her Natsu after all.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if some information is incorrect. Since they didn't show it, I** ** had to make up some of the information. Let me know what you thought. As always, the baker has made another masterpiece. **


End file.
